


Hi, Hello

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Day6 is mentioned, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Seungjin best friends, Seungmin is a myday, Slice of Life, stan day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungmin and Hyunjin meet again at the same café they would both go to back then.What they realized though is that many things had already changed.At the same time they didn't.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 16





	Hi, Hello

"that's insane," hyunjin huffed out as he laughed, eyes meeting seungmin's. "what is?" he asked although he already knew, nonetheless.

"after all the years have passed, you're still as attached to day6 as you were before i left," if he noticed the way the latter's eyes fell and how his smile slightly turned awkward at the last words, hyunjin didn't show it.

"you know i always thought things were meant to change," seungmin started, "just a few years back we were sprawled on your grandma's mattress, laughing our asses off watching mr. bean that we had watched for over a thousand times already, eating the watermelon slices your mom prepared for us but i really didn't enjoy because you would always get the sweet ones first, waiting for you to end your soccer practice so we could walk home together and talk about how life would be if we moved to mars, and studying together in the public library because the one at school sucks and getting kicked out afterwards after you fell asleep and drooled on the book-" hyunjin smiles at the last remark, seungmin always thought he had the prettiest smile.

_he still thinks so._

"-and yeah, i thought it won't be forever like that. maybe things will change because they're not supposed to stay that way. and i thought," he paused to look at hyunjin to check if he was even paying attention to his rambles.

"you thought..?" the other tilted his head in confusion, knitting his brows.

_seungmin's breath hitches._

"...and i thought it wasn't so bad after all, i realized nothing is constant in this world. everything's bound to change, everything except-" 

_my feelings for you._

"-your love for day6!" hyunjin finished proudly, like a child who just put the puzzle pieces together.

"yeah you're right," _quite but not really._

he beamed at seungmin like a child. he looked beautiful, he always does. but the way his smile shone brighter than the illuminated light of the small café, his messy black hair matching his dark orbs, and his pinkish lips turn into a pout, hyunjin looked even more beautiful. seungmin wanted to say. 

_so he did._

"you're beautiful," his heart raced when he realized his stupid impulsive actions as the other male turns to look at him confused and eyebrow raised.

"i'm sorry but did i hear-"

"-by day6, you were beautiful. my favorite song. remember?" 

"oh, yeah? i did..." hyunjin trailed off, suddenly distracted, "mine was hi hello, i think? you always put it on repeat when the song came out and i guess it just kinda got stuck on me too," he bought the lie, of course his naive ass would, seungmin thought.

"right," he doesn't actually know the point of replying anymore.

"and remember? whenever we run out of topics before, one of us would start with hi then the other would reply hello then we're back to talking," this time hyunjin smiled wholeheartedly at him, the one that made his eyes turn to crescents and the one where seungmin sees the constellations.

"yeah," he answers as his breath hitches. 

seungmin loved hyunjin's smile. he loved him for his smile. he loved making him smile. he loved hyunjin. 

_he still does._

"..."

"..."

the silence that followed made seungmin snap back to reality to realize day6's i loved you that played before they started conversing was over then the next song to play was just as familiar as the last.

_You were "you"  
I was "I"  
We've been living without  
Knowing each other_

they both silently laughed. if fate was playing games with them now, seungmin was not enjoying even a bit.

they stared at each other in silence. it wasn't awkward, comforting even. the kind where there were no words needed. just like old times, like they always were. before they had to drift apart. 

not like they wanted to. they thought they just had to.

"you're staring."

"tell that to yourself too."

"..."

"..."

seungmij believed that nothing was bound to last, and the fact that they—the once inseparable—had parted ways, just made him more sure.

but who would've thought, five years later, here they are, in the same coffee shop they would always visit to listen to either day6 or some underrated indie band playlist the workers there would play.

seungmin believed that even if they make up, catch up on each other, and return to what they were before—before hyunjin left and before his world came crashing apart—even if he firmly believes that it's going to end anyway _so what's the point?_

there's still a small part of him wishing, hoping. _even if the entire world does change, i hope what we have don't._

_and also,_ he smiles at the thought, _of course their undying love for day6 too._

"..."

"..."

"hi," hyunjin attempted, his anxious fingers frantically playing with the hem of his own white shirt.

seungmin smiled. _yeah, maybe ours won't_

"hello," he replied, and right there they knew.

_After we say this to each other  
Our story begins_

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was rushed...??? Anw this is my first fic so yeah Idk how to feel,, stan day6 btw


End file.
